


He Always Comes Back

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce may go missing from time to time, but he always comes back. Even when it seems like he won’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Comes Back

“Grayson.”  
His room swims up out of the darkness, coming slowly into focus. The window is open, and the curtains are floating airily on the gentle breeze drifting through it. The sounds of the street are wafting up and in, along with the smells, damp pavement, and petroleum. Somewhere beneath it all, he can smell lycra, and kevlar, mixing with the tang of leather. He shifts in his bed, and looks around for the source.  
“Grayson.”  
“Damian?”  
He blinks, and notices the dark outline of a small person hiding beside the window. The light catches him as the curtains blow up once more. He’s clutching his cape tight, as if he’s terrified and it’s his baby blanket.  
“Grayson, father’s missing.”  
Dick throws back the covers, inviting Damian to crawl into his bed. The invitation is taken, and Robin cuddles into his side, head fitting into the crook between his shoulder and neck. He’s shaking a little.  
“Hush, there, Kitten,” Dick says, running his hand up Damian’s back. “He’ll show. He always shows.”  
“It’s been three days,” Damian whispers harshly against Dick’s throat. Dick bites his tongue, thinking about poor Damian all alone with Alfred, the both of them fretting away, and terrified that Bruce would never come home.  
Three whole days, and Damian had run out of options. He must have searched high and low. He must have scoured all of Gotham for a trace, before he’d bowed beneath the pressure, and came to Dick.  
Dick tightens his grip around the tiny body, and whispers sweet little condolences against Damian’s hair.  
“What if he doesn’t want to come home because he doesn’t want me?”  
“Shh-shh, Damian, it’s okay.”  
“What if he’s dead?”  
“Then he’ll trek through the ages to get back to us,” Damian sniffles a bit, but he doesn’t cry. Dick smiles. It always warms his heart to see the child that Damian’s hiding inside of himself. “There’s something you’ve got to learn about your father.” He takes Damian’s little, gloved hand, and laces their fingers together. “He never gives up, and he will always come back to you.”  
“Is that why you love him?” Damian asks.  
“That’s why everyone loves him.”


End file.
